black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Assailant
Assailant|image1 = |-|Portrait= |-|Idle = |-|Walk = |-|Sprint = |health = 1000|speed = 16 / 28|b_type = Breakdown|faction = Corruption|role = Duelist}}Assailant is a Duelist class aligned with the Corruption faction. Unarmed and clad with broken shackles, Assailant specializes in capitalizing on opportunity and punishing enemy openings with his extensive combo potential. Although cumbersome and complex to most beginners, Assailant yields a high skill ceiling, and has an answer for nearly every situation. If he's oblivious, good hunting. If he's competent, good luck. For learning how to play Assailant, consult the Assailant Guide. Passive Disequilibrium When Assailant lands a counterhit, he will apply the (-) Movement decreased debuff onto the opponent, lowering their walkspeed by 6 ws. This debuff stacks until the opponent reaches 0 walkspeed. Each stack lasts for 8 seconds. Universal Skills Guardbreak (GB) 100 damage, A Scaling, 5 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat (Ground) - '''Assailant concentrates a swathe of corrupt energy into his heel and crushes the opponent with an overhead axe kick to the skull. Inflicts knockdown. Can hit enemies slightly above him. Has Super Armor. '''Launcher (LC) 80 damage, B Scaling, 5 second cooldown (Ground) - 'Assailant performs an ascending uppercut, raising his opponent up into the air. Assailant is immune to aerial physical attacks for the duration. Autocombos (AC) 'Light Autocombo (L.AC) 4 inputs, 161 damage, A Scaling 'Heavy Autocombo (H.AC)' 4 inputs, 242 damage, C Scaling 'Jumping Autocombo (J.AC)' 4 inputs, 104 damage, A+ Scaling 'Jumping Heavy Autocombo (JH.AC)' 1 input, 40 damage Specials (SP) SP1 Iron Shoulder 100 damage, B Scaling, 13 second cooldown (Ground) - '''Assailant thrusts forward with a shoulder bash. Assailant will gain '''Super Armor during startup. Upon hit, Assailant sends the enemy flying. If Assailant lands a counterhit, he will simply nudge the opponent instead and follow up with a debilitating heel smash. Inflicts knockdown and prompts an opportunity to combo. 'SP2' Drift 50 damage, A Scaling, 10 second cooldown (Air) - Assailant divekicks in a downward arc that is affected by gravity. Upon hit, Assailant flattens the opponent, inflicting knockdown. Prompts an opportunity to combo. Utilizes a hard magnet. 'SP3' Twisted Collision 129 damage, 18 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - Assailant performs an ascending bicycle kick. Upon hit, Assailant juggles the enemy into the rest of the attack, the final kick applying the (+) Lifesteal buff 'on Assailant, granting him '+15% of his total Health (150 HP). Assailant will not gain this Health until the wisps generated from the Lifesteal buff reach Assailant. Inflicts''' invincible knockdown'. Has the Autohit property. '''SP4' Sphere 80 damage, A Scaling, 11 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - Assailant cups his hands and launches a small fireball as a projectile towards the opponent. Upon hit, the projectile will inflict moderate hitstun. If performed from extremely close range, this projectile will inflict knockdown. If performed in the air, Assailant launches his projectile in a 45 degree angle downwards. 'SP5' Withstand 0 damage, C Scaling, 15 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - Assailant steels himself in a defensive stance for a moment. If hit by a physical attack, he will parry the attack and stun the opponent in retaliation for 2 seconds. If nothing is gained from this counter, Assailant suffers high endlag. If Mod1 or Mod2 is held when Assailant is hit by any attack, he will instead dash forwards and gain iFrames for the duration instead. Upon landing a successful counter (excluding Mod1/Mod2), this Special's cooldown will be halved. SP6 Seismic Slam 206 damage, B Scaling, 20 second cooldown (Ground) '''- Assailant reels back and conjures a small vortex in his right hand before reaching outwards to grab the enemy. Upon grab, Assailant smashes the opponent's head into the ground with his left hand, following up with a body slam into the ground behind him, inflicting '''knockdown. Prompts an opportunity to combo. Assailant will gain Super Armor for the duration. EX Specials SP7 Ruin 311 damage, 20 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat (Ground) - Assailant waves his hands around in a dark trail before blurring forwards. Assailant will gain iFrames until this movement ends. If this attack misses, he will suffer high endlag. Upon hit, Assailant envelopes his enemy in darkness and overwhelms them with an assault from all sides, gradually coming to a head until he takes a dominant stance while his opponent collapses. 'SP8' Collapse 250 damage, 20 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat (Ground) - Assailant's corrupted power flares as he causes a spontaneous explosion a short distance in front of him. If this attack misses, he will suffer high endlag. Upon hit, Assailant embraces his full power and gravitates the enemy towards his outstretched palm. Then, Assailant reels back his right hand before heaving a titanic punch into the opponent's stomach, jettisoning them high into the air. Execution(s) 'L.AC4 / H.AC4' Skins Trivia *Assailant's Guardbreak, Autocombos, SP1, SP2, SP5, SP6, and SP8, and his broken shackles are all directly inspired by Enkidu from the popular 2D fighting game series Under Night In-Birth. **Assailant's Launcher, SP3, SP4, Mod1 SP5, and SP7 are also directly inspired by Akuma from the iconic 2D fighting game franchise Street Fighter. *Assailant SP8, during Black Magic II's Pre-Alpha stage, was able to be modified. SP8 caused an explosion at Assailant's feet, and Mod1 and Mod2 both increased the explosion's distance from Assailant. This was later removed due to the absurd amount of combo potential the modifiers made possible. **SP8 also included a voice line from Enkidu's Infinite Worth EXS, but was later removed due to female players sounding male when using it. *The kanji that appears during Assailant SP3, 天''' ("ten"), translates to "heaven", or "sky". *Assailant was the first playable class in the game, and was the only playable class until the Black Magic II Alpha update. */Shoot Style/ was intended to be a variant of Assailant that utilized a more kick-oriented fighting style, before the development of the class was cancelled. References '''Class Document https://docs.google.com/document/d/1N8nyaUG92vZf4q07em3vVRX_QitLY0ZtVSyr85TsqMw/edit Category:Classes Category:Corruption Category:Duelist Category:Breakdown